


The Princess is a Prince

by Rule34NSFWOnly



Category: South Park
Genre: Abuse, Adventure, Arranged Marriages, Consorts - Freeform, Death, Don't like this stuff then don't read it, Dresses, Elves, F/M, Gay, I repeat: THIS IS NOT CAMP CAMP, If you want Camp Camp I'm sorry, Kingdoms, M/M, Magic, Multi, Princes, Princess - Freeform, Religion (cult), Royalty, Sleaze, Slight (Not really) Gender bend, Swords, This is not Camp Camp, Violence, balls, cross dress, disgust, kidnappings, mega gay, south park - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 22:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rule34NSFWOnly/pseuds/Rule34NSFWOnly
Summary: After losing his wife and Queen to his people and the mother of his family he found himself in a whirlpool of uncertainty, regret and malice. He took his anger out on his only child Kyle Broflovski until he turned 13. He came to realize that his title will soon be taken away from him by his son one day when he turns 15, so he had to find a way to get rid of his son entirely. With the kingdom's funds going under he only found one solution far worse than death: Make his son into a daughter and marry him off to some neighboring rich kingdom. However, he had no time to be picky, time was of the essence and so was his entire life and family blood line.However, Kyle will not stand for this disgraceful role to his own gender, a princess, he thought, impossible, but then he hatched an idea a clever idea that will blow his father's plan out of the water. Whatever he was planning he knew it could not fail. With this in mind he took on the role of the king's first and only daughter. Little did they know of the son that was being cared for under the same roof with them.
Relationships: Butman, Cutters - Relationship, K2, Kenman - Relationship, Kyman, Stenny, Style - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	The Princess is a Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I said it once, I said it several times, and I will say it once more: THIS IS NOT A CAMP CAMP STORY.
> 
> I even warned about this because I knew someone wouldn't read the extra details at the end and think it is a Camp Camp story. Hmm... A Camp Camp story based around a Kingdom Era. That sounds like Nerris' D&D.  
> ...Great I just gave myself an idea. -_-
> 
> (Btw this chapter is a prologue)

"Your Highness!" The young servant screamed down the hall as he ran towards the King's study. Busting through the doors papers that were once stacked neatly in the servant's hands went flying all around the entrance of the study. A single small letter flies under the King's desk unnoticed by neither the servant or the king himself.  
This letter contained important information to the king for that day was the very day his mistress bore him a son. "What in good Heavens are you doing running around the castle like that Chandler?" The shaken servant rushed to pick up the papers from the floor swiftly standing up barely balancing the disheveled stack of papers.

"Ah, yes, sorry your Highness, but I received grave news." The servant began, the king narrowed his eyes in worry towards the servant. "Its the Queen, she's--" The servant's words seemed to have lost their way towards the King's ear for he already knew what he was meaning to tell him.  
The King rushed down the hall and up the stairs towards the Queen's palace where her room resided on the second floor. Ignoring the maids, servants and guards around the room in which she has been kept it for many years--he enters finding her lady in waiting crying by the her Queen's bed side holding her small pale hand.  
The Queen was dead.

**Author's Note:**

> (Btw this chapter is a prologue.)
> 
> I always wanted to create a Kingdom like fantasy story, but I could never figure out how to do it. A long time ago I actually written a 30 chapter story on it one day while I was in my class Freshman year. I was never able to retrieve it sadly and it was lost forever on the school computer. It was never completed either. It kept running around in circles. I had another story just like it on Wattpad called: "My Little Princess" That was the original title I have given it.  
> It had 9 chapters and under a different profile that I am unable to access anymore called: "Chaotic-Jinx".  
> I always wanted to remake that 30 chapter story that was never completed, but I didn't remember any of it. So I had to start fresh. I'm sorry if my writing has gone down ever since I stopped writing, but the more I'm passionate about something the better the writing shall be. It may take me longer to write now since I'm very busy these days.  
> Please feel free to suggest anything at all related or not to the story. You are free to request something if you wish. I cannot guarantee that I will be able to do as you wish however.  
> Thank you for your support and I'm sorry its not a Camp Camp story or an update for the Camp Camp story lots of people seem to enjoy. I'll try to get back to your favorites when I can, until then please give me more time to think of a better way to continue the stories.


End file.
